


Poisoned Nightmares

by rosa241



Series: Brothers, lovers and everything in between [6]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa241/pseuds/rosa241
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being hit with a poisoned dart a fevered D'Artagnan is being watched over by his mentor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisoned Nightmares

** Poisoned Nightmares: **

** By Rosa241 **

**D’Artagnan POV:**

The attack was over in seconds but the damage had already been done. Clutching my hand to the gaping wound that the knife had opened up on side I stumbled against the wall. My attacker laughed to himself before running off in the opposite direction.

_Oh God…_

Realising my situation I tried desperately to get to my feet to no avail. The blood was pouring faster and faster down my side…where are they?

_They should be here…_

_Where are they?_

Collapsing to the ground I gave up on my attempts at moving and tried frantically to stem the bleeding coming from the wound. Where are they? Athos, Porthos, Aramis…they should be here…why aren’t they here?

_They’ve abandoned you…_

My treacherous mind supplies. I force the voice away as my weak hands continue to try and hold the blood back. It’s no use. I know that. I know that there’s no hope. The bloods coming too fast…there’s just so much…

With my vision blurring I gaze around the alleyway…

_They’re not coming…_

_They’ve abandoned you…_

This time I haven’t the strength to argue against the voice. My strength is fading, my vision going black and the pain in my side vanishes. As the world descends into darkness one final thought comes to my mind.

_They didn’t come…_

\-------------------------------- **Musketeers** \------------------------------------

**Athos’ POV:**

My heart clenches again as D’Artagnan twists on the bed. His sleep tainted with the fever that rages through his body. I know there’s nothing else I can do other than sit here and try to cool him. Dipping the cloth into the fresh bowl of cool water I drape it across his forehead.

It had been almost two days now since D’Artagnan had been shot with a poison dart. The poison was continuing to storm through his body, the physician had informed me that there was nothing more to do than to sit and wait. Whether or not he survives is dependent on God, his fate having been left up to the being that right now I seriously doubt exists.

“Please…” The words leave my words in a whisper as the tears come forth to my eyes. Blinking them back I run my fingers through his hair in a desperate attempt to comfort him somewhat.

“You need to keep fighting D’Artagnan…we can’t lose you. Aramis and Porthos…they’re not even here to say-” I cut the thought off, cursing myself for allowing the thought to enter my mind, as my mind strays to my brothers. Aramis and Porthos had been sent on a similar investigative mission to mine and D’Artagnan. We were supposed to be investigating a recent string of deaths in the two. The Red Guards had been dispatched to take care of things and had naturally managed to mess the whole thing up. The King had insisted that these attacks stop and handed over jurisdiction to the musketeers.

_At least now we know how he’s killing people…_

“You need to hold on. You need to keep fighting.” Struggling against the tears threatening to spill I settle instead for stroking his cheek.

_Please keep fighting…_

“I can’t lose you.”

……………………………… **Musketeers** \----------------------------------

**D’Artagnan POV:**

_You need to keep fighting D’Artagnan…_

The voice calling out to me sounds like Athos…he’s here…

I try to force my eyes open but my strength is still fading fast….

_We can’t lose you…_

Again his voice reverberates all around me. He’s here. He’s here and I **need** to open my eyes. Despite my attempts my eyes refuse to open…

_You need to hold on…_

I’m trying Athos, you have to believe me I’m trying. A surge of strength runs through my body and somehow I manage to open my eyes. Looking around I’m still sat in the dark alley with blood still pumping from my side. As my strength begins to fade once more I spy the dark shape that is unmistakably my mentor.

“Athos…” My voice is barely above a whisper. To my confusion he makes no move towards me, instead he stands completely still…as if waiting for something…

_You need to keep fighting…_

The desperation in his voice cuts my heart in two. I have to get back to him. I have to see him…

_I can’t lose you…_

“You won’t!” I growl as I somehow manage to force myself to my feet. As soon as I’m standing tall the world around me seems to go bright…far too bright…

“Athos!”

\----------------------------- **Musketeers** \------------------------------

**Athos’ POV:**

“Athos…” The weak voice fills my heart with joy as the tears finally spill onto my cheeks. His eyes dart round in confusion before settling on me. His tired hands grab hold of my hand and I can feel myself squeezing back in response.

“Shhh…” Running my fingers through his hair seems to settle his panic somewhat. His fever is still burning fiercely but he’s awake. He’s finally awake. “It’s alright.”

“’Thos…stay…” His fragile voice trembles with a sense of urgency and fear that I can feel my body tensing.

“It’s alright…it’s alright…I’m here…” My words seem to finally settle his panic once and for all. Placing a kiss to his scorching forehead I move my hand to stroke his cheek. His gaze meets my own and for a second, just before his eyes drift shut, the sheer force of trust in them makes my heart swell. “I’m here…I’ll always be here.”

As his eyes close and his breathing evens out I make a silent promise to myself.

_I’ll always be here for him…no matter what._

**Author's Note:**

> It would seem that despite my best attempts my fics are getting shorter. Hmmm…something shall have to be done. Do me a favour if anyone see’s my imagination running around be a dear and catch it for me, it seems to have gone on a wander again. 
> 
> Spoiler – next fic will be called – Club Night


End file.
